El destripador de Chesapeake
by vir vir
Summary: ¿En que piensa un asesino? ¿Por que regresa a matar después de años inactivo? ¿Es el FBI capaz de pararle?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: la serie y los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a su autor y legítimos dueños y propietarios**

 **-00000000000000000-**

Las noches en las calles de Baltimore son cada vez más frías, el invierno está a la vuelta de la esquina.

Un hombre de unos treinta años sale de un restaurante italiano con comida para llevar en una bolsa de plástico. Se acerca a un coche negro aparcado al otro lado de la calle, lo abre con la llave y entra en el vehículo resguardándose del frio. Su nombre es Henry Novac, soldador de profesión desde los dieciocho años. Su coche arranca y cambia de dirección de forma indebida para volver por la misma carretera que le ha llevado hasta el restaurante.

El apartamento alquilado de Henry esta encima del taller en el que trabaja, lugar que deja atrás mientras continúa conduciendo hacia el este por la carretera.

Su lugar de destino, como lleva haciendo todas las noches desde hace aproximadamente tres meses todos los jueves a las 10 de la noche, es la casa de la señora Pethermien. Ella es una mujer recién divorciada, con una hija de catorce años que vive con ella. La señora Pethermien trabaja en una cafetería del centro hasta la seis de la tarde todos los días, salvo los jueves que hace un turno más largo para poder pasar los fines de semana con su hija y sus padres en una casa de campo que estos tienen a una hora de la ciudad.

Así que ahora, Lucy, hija de la señora Pethermien, esta cenando mientras ve una película de acción en la televisión del salón de su casa, mientras que Henry, sentado en su coche, esta cenando comida italiana mientras la mira a ella a través de las ventanas del salón con unos prismáticos. Y yo, desde mi propio coche, le vigilo a él con mis propios prismáticos.

Cuando Lucy se levanta del sofá y va hacía la cocina, supongo que a coger algo que haya olvidado para la cena, veo movimiento en el coche de Henry. Deja su comida en el asiento del copiloto y se recuesta un poco más sobre el asiento del conductor, mientras sujeta ahora con la mano izquierda los prismáticos siempre atentos de los movimientos de la chica.

Cuando ella vuelve al salón para terminar de cenar yo ya he descubierto el porqué del cambio de postura de Henry hace unos minutos, después de ver el movimiento que hacen tanto su hombro como su codo derechos desde mi coche.

" _El muy cabrón se está masturbando con una cría de catorce años"_

Mientras le miro a través de mis propios prismáticos, los cuales estoy a punto de romper por la fuerza con la que los agarro, veo como las luces del salón se apagan y como Lucy sube a dormir a su habitación.

Como todas las noches anteriores, y aunque la masturbación es algo nuevo que Henry ha añadido hoy, espero a que encienda el motor de su coche dando así por finalizado el espectáculo, pero parece que hoy hay más de una novedad. En vez de eso le veo girarse hacia atrás para coger algo del asiento trasero del coche y salir por la puerta del conductor.

" _A no, ni de broma"_

Cuando no ha dado ni seis pasos hacía la casa que vigila cada semana, me acerco a él desde atrás y le dejo inconsciente de un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. Cargo con él hasta mi coche y lo tiro en la parte trasera antes de esposarle las manos con mis esposas reglamentarias.

" _Tú te has divertido a costa de esa niña estos meses"_ pienso mientras conduzco tranquilamente _"ahora me toca a mí divertirme contigo"_

En el lugar al que llevo a Henry nadie nos molestara esta noche.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: la serie y los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a su autor y legítimos dueños y propietarios**

 **-00000000000000000-**

\- Buenos días doctor Lecter – le saludo al entrar en su oficina.

\- Buenos días a ti también Will – me responde el doctor mientras me invita a entrar a su consulta.

Después de darnos la mano a modo de saludo, como cada día de consulta desde que Jack Crawford me "sugirió" que debía comenzar a ir a sesiones de terapia en la consulta del reputado psiquiatra Hannibal Lecter tras pasar por un caso especialmente difícil.

Como las veces anteriores entro y me siento en mi sillón habitual mientras el doctor hace lo mismo en el sillón que hay frente al mío.

-¿Que tal estas desde nuestra última sesión?

\- Bastante mejor – respondo – en este último mes no he caminado sonámbulo por ninguna carretera ni me he despertado en el jardín de mi casa. Creo que la medicación funciona doctor Lecter.

\- Me alegra escuchar eso- me responde mientras escribe algo en el cuaderno que siempre coloca sobre su rodilla derecha - ¿Has vuelto a tener los sueños que comentamos la semana pasada?

-¿Aquellos en los que usted era un asesino caníbal que mataba a la gente delante de las narices del FBI?- pregunto ahora yo con una sonrisa en los labios y sin apartar la mirada del doctor ni responderle hasta que asiente levemente con la cabeza a mi pregunta –Nah, su medicación me ha quitado también la diversión de verle como a un hombre oscuro y siniestro en vez del elegante y misterioso doctor que tengo frente a mí.

\- ¿Echas de menos esas fantasías? – vuelve a preguntarme, cada vez más interesado en las respuestas que le doy.

\- Era divertido imaginármele diferente a como todos le ven - respondo mientras le miro y me encojo de hombros.

El silencio se asienta en la oficina mientras ambos nos miramos y nos analizamos lenta y meticulosamente, él buscando errores en mi cabeza y yo buscando errores en la suya. El sonido estridente de mi móvil rompe ese silencio calculador.

Saco el teléfono de mi bolsillo y al ver que se trata de Jack le hago una señal al doctor de que debo atender la llamada aunque estemos en medio de la sesión, el doctor asiente pausando mi terapia momentáneamente.

-Jack – saludo a mi superior- ¿Qué ocurre? Estoy en mi hora de terapia con el doctor Lecter.

\- Lo siento Will, pero tendrás que pedir cita para otro día – me responde el agente – es urgente que vengas lo antes posible. Hemos encontrado un cadáver en medio de la playa. Necesito que vengas y me digas lo que ves, creemos que puede que no sea su primera victima, que sea un asesino en serie. Te envío la dirección. – termina la conversación antes de colgarme.

Guardo de nuevo el móvil en el bolsillo de mis vaqueros y me giro para quedar cara a cara con el doctor.

-Lo siento mucho, pero parece que Jack me necesita en la escena de un crimen – le explico mientras cojo mi abrigo del perchero de la entrada y me acerco a la puerta, la cual el doctor mantiene abierta para mi.

\- No te preocupes, te mandare la próxima cita por mensaje, es uno de los riesgos de tratar a un agente en activo. Buena suerte con el caso Will – me desea el doctor mientras nos damos la mano – no olvides tomar tus medicamentos a la horas correctas.

-No te preocupes, adiós Hannibal.

\- Hasta pronto, Will


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: la serie y los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a su autor y legítimos dueños y propietarios**

 **-00000000000000000-**

La playa está tranquila aunque ya es entrada la mañana. Las olas rompen contra la orilla de manera constante y las aves son las únicas que han pisado la arena desde antes del amanecer.

Me acerco a la escena del crimen ansioso por lo que voy a encontrar allí. El lugar ha sido acordonado por entero y los agentes uniformados intentan echar a todos los vecinos curiosos que se acercan a observar el espectáculo.

Cuando todos los agentes han dejado la escena y me han dado un poco de espacio empiezo con mi ritual. Respiro hondo un par de veces evadiéndome así de mí alrededor, de la gente y del ruido.

El reloj y el péndulo aparecen y me trasladan a la noche anterior.

 _Aparco mi coche cerca de la playa pero sin llegar a la arena, he vigilado durante días para comprobar que siempre está vacía por las noches._

 _En el asiento trasero esta Henry, inconsciente y aun esposado. Le tiro al suelo y le agarro por debajo de los brazos, por las axilas, para poder arrastrarle con más facilidad._

 _Esta zona de la playa es perfecta para mí. Es una cala apartada y rodeada por ambos lados de una pared de roca bastante alta, alejada de la civilización, escasamente iluminada y por donde ni siquiera las parejas más románticas y atrevidas pasean al oscurecer._

 _Tiro de él sobre la arena, dejando un camino tras nosotros, uno que eliminare antes de marchame. Le dejo sobre una de las pocas y descuidadas mesas de picnic que hay sobe la arena. Henry esta boca arriba sobre la mesa y yo me pongo de pie a su lado viendo como él se despierta poco a poco._

 _Desorientación, confusión, somnolencia, lucidez, miedo, terror._

 _Esas son las fases por las que le veo pasar en apenas treinta segundos, desde que ha despertado y me ha visto de pie sobre él, y yo he disfrutado cada uno de esos segundos con entusiasmo._

 _Siempre preparado, ato sus extremidades a la mesa para que no me estorben y empiezo abriendo su camisa con mi cuchillo._

 _Me enfoco en mi trabajo y en menos de una hora he terminado el trabajo de forma precisa. En algún momento Henry ha dejado de moverse._

 _Le desato y le siento en el banco de la mesa, agarro algunas cosas más que he traído conmigo y termino mi obra de arte, me alejo un par de pasos y la miro desde todos los ángulos comprobando que todo está en su sitio._

 _Me encanta como ha quedado Henry._

 _Disfruto la vista unos segundos más y luego me alejo de él, borrando todo rastro de que yo he estado aquí. Subo a mi coche y unos kilómetros después me incorporo a la carretera principal como un coche más._

La luz del día vuelve a mis ojos. Me giro y camino hasta donde un coche dejo sus huellas de neumáticos al aparcar y luego irse de aquí, luego vuelvo a la arena y sigo el camino que hizo el asesino, aunque muy leves aún se pueden ver pequeñas marcas que se acercan hacia la mesa.

En el banco de la mesa escogida por el asesino está sentado un hombre de no más de cuarenta años, con algunos músculos marcados y el pelo negro.

Él hombre está sentado y agarrando unos prismáticos con ambas manos para mirar hacia el horizonte, y si eso fuese todo lo que un hombre hace por la mañana sería la cosa más normal, pero no lo es.

Delante del hombre, sobre la mesa, han sido colocados varios órganos que deberían estar dentro de su cuerpo. El corazón, los riñones, parte de los intestinos y también sus genitales han sido cortados mientras él aún seguía vivo y han sido colocados en el centro de la mesa, frente a él.

-Los ojos que hay a cada lado de los genitales aún no hemos podido confirmar que sean suyos, aunque todos los demás restos ya han sido confirmados como suyos – me informa Jack después de contarle todo lo que he descubierto – tiene los prismáticos pegados a la cara y las manos pegadas a los prismáticos.

\- El asesino sabía lo que hacía, conocía la zona por lo que puede que viva cerca o haya estado vigilando el lugar antes de venir ayer. Los cortes no son limpios pero tiene experiencia previa con la carne. No se muestran signos de arrepentimiento por lo que puede que esta no sea su primera vez con una víctima, pero es posible que si sea la primera vez que lo escenifica, por lo que ha escogido este lugar para su iniciación. – hablo mientras Jack y los demás me miran sin decir un apalabra – No parara de matar y no quiere ser atrapado por lo que será muy cuidadoso y no dejara nada atrás que lo pueda identificar. Puede que él haya vuelto después de tanto tiempo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: la serie y los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a su autor y legítimos dueños y propietarios**

 **-00000000000000000-**

Hoy me toca visitar otra vez al doctor Lecter en su oficina, dos veces ya en lo que va de semana.

-Bienvenido Will- me saluda el doctor mientras me sujeta la puerta de entrada para que pase.

-Siento haber hecho que trabaje hasta tan tarde doctor- le digo a modo de disculpa por las horas que son, casi las diez de la noche- Jack no me ha dejado libre hasta ahora aunque sabía que tenía cita con usted.

Ambos nos sentamos en nuestros sillones de siempre y él deja la libreta que usa durante nuestras sesiones sobre su rodilla derecha, aunque aún continua cerrada.

-¿Un caso difícil o Jack quería pasar aún más tiempo contigo?- me pregunta el doctor Lecter intentando hacer que me relaje y me sienta cómodo para iniciar la terapia-conversación. Después de tantas sesiones cada día conozco mejor los trucos psiquiátricos que el buen doctor sentado frente a mi usa conmigo.

-Un caso- le respondo mientras me acomodo mejor en mi asiento- uno que tiene al FBI muy inquieto. Podría definirlo como difícil y llamativo.

-¿Llamativo?

-El asesino sentó a la víctima en una mesa en la playa y le coloco mirando hacia el mar. Algunos de sus órganos internos fueron extraídos de su cuerpo y colocados sobre la mesa delante de él, junto a sus genitales y a sus ojos- le respondo tranquilamente informándole de los hechos del caso y de algunas novedades que hemos descubierto- además los forenses después de la autopsia han descubierto que le falta también el hígado, pero después de peinar la playa por completo nadie ha encontrado un hígado perdido en la escena del crimen.

Durante unos minutos nos mantenemos en silencio. Él reflexionando sobre lo que le acabo de contar y yo simplemente le observo mientras lo hace.

\- ¿Sospechas que se trata del Destripador de Chesapeake?- pregunta el doctor abriendo la libreta de su regazo.

-Aún no está confirmado, pero sí – le respondo inclinándome hacia delante en mi sillón- creo que él se ha llevado en hígado de la víctima y que se alimentara con el si no lo ha hecho aún.

-El Destripador aterrorizo a esta ciudad hace más de dos años ¿Por qué crees que ha regresado después de todo ese tiempo de inactividad? – vuelve a preguntarme Hannibal. Hubiera sido buena idea haber invitado al doctor Lecter al despacho de Jack unas horas atrás, así habría respondido las mismas preguntas, de Jack y de Hannibal, solo una vez.

-Puede que estuviese en la cárcel por otros crímenes, en el hospital o impedido de alguna forma, no lo sé- le respondo mientras camino alrededor de toda la consulta- lo que sí sé es lo que he visto en la escena del crimen. Un asesino varón, calculador, frio y meticuloso. No hemos podido encontrar ni una fibra, huella o ADN que conduzcan hacia el asesino. Creo que estuvo observando a la víctima días, pero que nuestra víctima, Henry, no se percató de su presencia, lo que nos dice que el asesino aparenta ser una persona más escondida entre el resto de las personas. También creo que aunque el día de su muerte estaba acerca, pues el asesino ya tenía todo planeado, anoche no era ese día y que algo sucedió que acelero los planes del destripador.

El silencio vuelve a ser parte importante de nuestras sesiones, como siempre.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de que es él, de que ha pasado todo de la forma en la que me lo acabas de contar?- me pregunta el doctor sentado correctamente sobre su silla pero mirando directamente hacia mí.

-Por qué le conozco. Porque he estado antes dentro de su cabeza y se cómo piensa. Por qué sé lo que quiere conseguir con sus asesinatos.

-¿Y qué quiere?- me vuelve a preguntar el doctor - ¿Aterrorizar a la gente? ¿Comida? ¿Un subidón de adrenalina al ver como la vida se escapa de sus víctimas?

-No, al menos no solamente lo que acaba de decir. Creo que ha vuelto después de tantos años por que ha conocido a alguien y quiere impresionar a esa persona, quiere ser descubierto por esa persona, quiere mostrarse ante esa persona tal y como es, y ser aceptado por esa persona. Quiere compartir su hobbie con alguien que le comprenda y le acepte sin esconderse, sin máscaras y cree que por fin ha encontrado a alguien así y por eso le está llamando. Es su forma de cortejar a esa persona.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: la serie y los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a su autor y legítimos dueños y propietarios**

 **-00000000000000000-**

Cuelgo a Jack y me tiro, literalmente, de la cama. Son las cinco de la madrugada no he dormido ni dos horas pero Jack me acaba de sacar de la cama un Domingo.

Me tomo dos tazas bien cargadas de café solo mientras dejo que los perros salgan de la casa. Me ducho en un minuto, me visto, meto a los perros en casa y me subo en mi coche hacia la dirección que Jack me ha mandado por mensaje.

Esta vez el escenario no es una idílica playa con arena blanca, sino una carretera secundaria casi abandonada tras la construcción de la autovía.

Mientras me acerco, ahora andando, veo una figura masculina, alta, vestida de forma elegante a unos pasos de donde esta Jack hablando con uno de los agentes que pululan por la escena del crimen.

-Buenos días doctor Lecter- saludo mientras me acerco a él.

-Buenos días Will- me responde él con ese tono tan educado que usa siempre fuera de su consulta.

-¿También le ha estropeado Jack esta perfecta mañana de Domingo?- le pregunto mientras señalo a Jack con la cabeza.

-El doctor está aquí porque me gustaría conocer su opinión profesional sobre este asesino- contesta Jack mientras camina hacia nosotros, pero antes de que llegue consigo ver una pequeña sonrisa disimulada en los labios del doctor dedicada a mi anterior comentario- Will, el escenario está listo, cuando quieras.

Respiro hondo un par de veces, el reloj y el péndulo aparecen frente a mis ojos y solo me da tiempo a pensar en que esta es la primera vez que el doctor me está viendo hacer esto, antes de que todo comience.

 _Es de noche y conduzco el coche de la víctima Rosalie Mcnem. Ella es una mujer de casi cincuenta años, sin familia, directora financiera de una gran multinacional y de ese tipo de personas a las que les encanta coger el coche para volver a su casa después de emborracharse con sus amigas los sábados por la noche. Ella ahora esta inconsciente y esposada en el asiento trasero._

 _Llegamos a una carretera que sé que nadie usa, aparte de un granjero que saca a su rebaño al amanecer y que sigue el curso de esta carretera. Tengo suficiente tiempo antes de que alguien aparezca por aquí._

 _Agarro a la señora Mcnem, la saco del coche arrastrándola y la tiro al suelo frente a los faros de su lujoso coche deportivo. Se está despertando._

 _Me subo a horcajadas sobre su estómago y disfruto la visión de ver cómo se va espabilando mientras sujeto sus manos, aun esposadas, sobre su cabeza. Cuando sus ojos se abren lo primero que ve es mi cara sobre la suya._

 _Cuando sus ojos están bien abiertos y veo el terror en ellos dejo caer suavemente la punta de mi cuchillo sobre su frente, viendo y notando en mi propio cuerpo como el suyo se estremece y comienza a temblar. Paseo mi cuchillo sin rumbo fijo por toda su cara antes de bajar hacia su cuello, recorrer el camino de sus arterias y venas presionando el máximo posible pero sin herirla, y continúo bajando mi cuchillo por su cuerpo. No estoy seguro de si podre llevarme algo de ella una vez haya acabado lo que llevo planeando semanas para ella._

 _La apuñalo y corto en sitios que sé que no van a matarla aún, pero sí que la impedirán huir de mí. Me levanto de ella y camino hacia el coche, pero antes de entrar la miro por última vez, intenta arrastrarse para huir, valiente pero inútil._

-La dejo en el suelo después de herirla para poder atropellarla repetidas veces- les digo a los dos hombres que esperan mis respuestas – después coloco el coche a una distancia apropiada para que los faros del coche me iluminen para poder acabar mi obra.

La señora Mcnem no solo ha sido atropellada hasta quedar casi irreconocible. El sujeto, o el destripador si es quien yo creo que es, después ha vuelto a bajar del vehículo y ha mutilado completamente el cuerpo de la señora hasta sacar los pocos órganos que aún quedaban dentro de ella.

-Lo más extraño es que después de todo esto se ha tomado la molestia de cortar lo que quedaba de las manos de la señora Mcnem y las ha pegado al volante del vehículo – les señalo el hecho a mis compañeros.

-Puede que el sujeto quisiese escenificar que la propia señora Mcnem se atropelló a sí misma, metafóricamente por supuesto- añade el doctor a mi comentario.

\- O que ella hubiese atropellado a alguien en el pasado- continuo mi conversación con Hannibal después de girarme para mirarle.

\- Y que por ello se mereciese que la atropellasen también a ella- termina él mi pensamiento en voz alta.

Sonrió y me doy cuenta que durante nuestra conversación hemos ignorado completamente a Jack aunque estaba a nuestro lado.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: la serie y los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a su autor y legítimos dueños y propietarios**

 **-00000000000000000-**

-Bienvenido Will- me recibe el doctor en su casa y aunque va vestido únicamente con una camisa clara arremangada hasta los codos, unos pantalones del traje y unos zapatos negros se muestra ante mi tan imponente como siempre- adelante, la cena está casi lista.

Me invita a entrar y también a que le acompañe hasta la cocina, donde ya tiene dos copas preparadas y una botella de vino enfriándose.

-Veo que es cierto que aprende de sus errores doctor- le digo mientras me tiende una de las copas de vino.

-Así es, después de las tres veces anteriores en las cuales te pedí que esperases en el comedor a que la cena estuviese lista, y en cuales me seguiste hasta la cocina, he decidido directamente invitarte a ella- me responde divertido mientras se pone de nuevo el medio delantal y comprueba en horno- cinco minutos más y la cena estará lista para ser servida.

Cuando Hannibal aparece con el postre en el comedor y se sienta de nuevo en su sitio, doy por finalizada la charla cotidiana que hemos mantenido durante la mayor parte de la cena.

-¿Por qué te llamo Jack el otro día para que fueses a la escena del crimen de la señora Mcnem?- le pregunto mientras busco mi cucharilla y así no tener que mirarle mientras lo digo. Es una pregunta de lo más corriente, y claro que no es la primera pregunta que me hubiese gustado hacerle desde que me ha abierto la puerta de su casa, no que va.

-Nada de personas mutiladas y asesinadas mientras cenamos, Will- me dice mirándome- lo sabes.

-Casi hemos acabado- le respondo evasivo- por favor doctor, llevo queriendo preguntárselo desde que he entrado por la puerta.

-Sabes perfectamente por qué – me responde soltando su cucharilla de postre para demostrarme que me presta toda su atención.

-Jack cree, también, que podría tratarse del destripador de Chesapeake- le miro buscando la confirmación a mis sospechas en sus ojos. Ahí esta – lo sabía, ¿Por qué se negó él a verlo?

-Sospecho que Jack también lo intuía desde el principio- me responde de nuevo- pero no quería creerlo. Negación pura y dura.

Me levanto de mi silla y, como he hecho muchas veces ante este hombre en su consulta, me pongo a caminar por su comedor, siempre quedándome dentro de su rango de visión.

-Suponiendo que sí sea en destripador- me dice y me quedo quieto mirándole fijamente –suponiendo que sea él, ¿Por qué ha vuelto? ¿Y, por qué esas víctimas?

Me siento en la silla y estiro los brazos sobre la mesa, dejando a un lado mi postre, por ahora.

-Creo que el destripador vigilaba a las víctimas- comienzo a contarle mi hipótesis – creo que las víctimas hicieron o intentaban hacer daño a alguien, y por ello él las eligió.

-Pero antes, nunca, han tenido ningún tipo de significado las víctimas del destripador, ninguna de las quince conocidas. Eran al azar, no planeadas durante semanas y claro esta no mandaban ningún tipo de mensaje- me responde Hannibal interesado notablemente en la conversación, jugando su papel de "psiquiatra de renombre que se ha leído todas los expedientes y se conoce de ellos hasta las comas".

\- Es cierto, antes sus "obras" no tenían ningún sentido, pero puede que este tiempo de inactividad le haya hecho cambiar, que haya evolucionado y quiera canalizar sus instintos en algo positivo.

-¿Positivo?- me pregunta el doctor sorprendido- está matando y desfigurando a gente, no veo nada positivo en ello.

-Puede que sea incapaz de suprimir sus impulsos, o que no quiera hacerlo- le respondo a la defensiva- y puede que aun así quiera ayudar a la humanidad librándose de aquellos que hacen daño a otros.

-No sabemos si las víctimas habían hecho daño a alguien aun- me responde Hannibal de nuevo casi sin dejarme terminar mi frase anterior- y aunque lo hubiesen hecho ¿me estás diciendo que el destripador se ha convertido en estos años de absentismo en una especie de vigilante justiciero?

-Si – le respondo casi sin pensarlo- si mis sospechas son correctas sí, creo que él piensa de verdad que está ayudando a la sociedad, aunque esta le dio la espalda en el pasado.

Nos quedamos en silencio unos segundos que se convierten poco a poco en minutos, hasta que Hannibal descarta totalmente su postre a medio acabar y se levanta de la mesa haciéndome una señal para que le acompañe.

-Por esto prefiero no hablar de casos antes de acabar de comer, ahora necesito algo más fuerte que una tartaleta de frambuesas regada con zumo de mango- me explica mientras caminamos hacia el salón- ¿Quieres una copa Will? Tengo Whisky, Bourbon y Coñac. Elige tú.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: la serie y los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a su autor y legítimos dueños y propietarios**

 **-00000000000000000-**

-Will, lo lamento pero debo cancelar nuestra sesión de esta tarde- me informa el doctor Lecter desde el otro lado de la línea de móvil- ha habido un problema eléctrico en la consulta. Como muy pronto hasta después de este fin de semana no podrán solucionarlo, así que me temo que no nos veremos hasta la semana que viene.

-Gracias por avisarme doctor, aún no he cogido el coche pero iba de camino a su consulta, así que me ha ahorrado el viaje- le respondo desde mi coche -Primero Jack me hace trabajar hasta tarde y pierdo la sesión del Martes y ahora, después de reprogramar la cita para hoy Jueves un fallo en la electricidad lo cancela. Parece que al final esta semana no nos veremos doctor Lecter. Avíseme cuando solucionen el problema, realmente apreciaría comentar algunas cosas con usted cara a cara.

-Por supuesto Will- me responde él- te avisaré en cuanto lo arreglen y concertaremos una nueva cita lo antes posible. Tengo que colgar, hasta pronto.

El doctor psiquiátrico Hannibal Lecter guarda el móvil en su bolsillo del pantalón mientras termina de recoger algunos papeles que hay sobre su mesa del despacho para consultas que posee en la ciudad. Va hacia la puerta, se pone el abrigo y apaga la luz antes de salir del despacho y dirigirse a su coche, antiguo y oscuro, que está aparcado en la calle.

Desde mi coche le observo desde los mismos prismáticos que antes vigilaban a Henry.

Sube al coche, lo arranca y lo conduce durante unos diez minutos, hasta que aparca cerca del pequeño supermercado en el que compra casi todos los días.

La cajera desde su puesto le saluda al entrar, su tono es afable y su sonrisa sincera. Cuando paso yo segundos después solo me dedica el usual saludo de "bienvenido" con la voz monótona de todos los comercios.

La gorra que llevo me ayuda a tapar mi pelo y parte de mis ojos, los auriculares de mis oídos, los cuales no he conectado a nada, impiden que la gente a mi alrededor intente conversar conmigo o preguntarme algo, y la lista que tengo en mis manos, y la cual miro muy seguido como si no supiese lo que está escrito en ella, impide que levante la cabeza y la visa lo suficiente como para que la gorra oculte casi toda mi cara el mayor tiempo posible sin parecer sospechoso. El abrigo se encarga de tapar todo lo demás.

Sigo al doctor hasta la zona de las verduras, en la cual esta durante aproximadamente siete minutos comparando tamaños, colores y aspectos generales de varios de los productos antes de añadirlos a su cesta. Luego él pasa a la zona de las especias buscando aquellas que necesite para la cena de esta noche.

De pronto un ruido aparece a mi lado y veo durante un segundo como Hannibal se gira en mi dirección, al igual que medio supermercado, yo también me giro ocultándome de todos ellos, pero a la vez perdiendo de vista al doctor. Al final de mi pasillo veo como un empleado del local recoge los trozos de un tarro de cristal del suelo mientras una señora no para de disculparse y de asegurar que pagara en tarro.

Cambio de pasillo buscando algo de mi lista inexistente y encuentro de nuevo al doctor en la zona de repostería.

Cuando parece que ya ha terminado de comprar y se dirige a las cajas, uno de los empleados le detiene para comentarle algo sobre un nuevo producto que les va a llegar la semana que viene y por el cual el doctor parecía haber preguntado anteriormente. Mientras hablan me adelanto a las cajas para pagar mi compra y salir del local antes que él.

Cuando regresa a su coche yo ya estoy esperándole en el mío. El arranca y cuando gira para salir del aparcamiento yo arranco el motor.

La carretera hasta su casa no está muy transitada esta noche, bueno nunca lo ha estado o al menos no las anteriores veces que he pasado por ella. El doctor gira a la derecha para incorporarse a una carretera secundaria que le ahorra unos quince minutos de trayecto hasta su casa, sin embargo yo no le sigo sino que detengo mi coche en el arcén, justo antes de la curva.

Después de verificar que sigue sin haber nadie más en la carretera, cojo el mando a distancia que he dejado sobre el asiento del pasajero después de salir del supermercado. Pulso el botón. La rueda izquierda trasera del doctor revienta y Hannibal pierde el control del vehículo durante unos segundos hasta que consigue frenar y llevar el coche lentamente hacia el arcén derecho de la carretera.

Después de unos minutos y de ver como Hannibal se baja de su coche, arranco el motor de nuevo y conduzco tranquilamente hasta donde veo que un coche averiado está aparcado en la carretera, y como buena persona que soy, me bajo de mi coche para ofrecer mi ayuda, junto con una pistola eléctrica de 50.000 voltios que escondo en el bolsillo del abrigo.

Con la ayuda de la oscuridad de la noche y solo con los faros de mi coche como iluminación tras de mi me acerco hasta el coche averiado. Él esta abriendo el maletero para sacar la rueda de repuesto.

-Buenas noches- le saludo usando un acento muy exagerado de Texas- parece que ha tenido un accidente.

-Buenas noches- me responde girándose hacia mí el siempre correcto doctor- no ha sido un accidente, solo un reventón.

-¿Necesita ayuda? – me ofrezco a la vez que me acerco a él.

-No es necesario gracias, lo tengo todo controlado.

-Insisto doctor Lecter, insisto – le digo antes de lanzarme en su contra mientras él intenta defenderse. Le electrocuto con la pistola y veo cómo va perdiendo la consciencia poco a poco entre mis brazos que le han impedido caer al suelo.

-Tranquilo doctor, hablaremos cuando despierte – casi cuando sus ojos se han cerrado completamente veo reconocimiento en ellos, realmente me ha visto y sabe quién soy. Al fin.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: la serie y los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a su autor y legítimos dueños y propietarios**

 **-00000000000000000-**

Dejo tumbado al inconsciente doctor sobre el sofá y mientras espero a que se despierte preparo algo sencillo de cenar para los dos. Es la primera vez que cocino para alguien más.

Antes de ir hacia la cocina dejo un vaso de agua y algunas pastillas al lado del sofá que ayudaran al doctor con el dolor muscular y de cabeza con el que despertara después del disparo eléctrico.

Cuando acabo me siento en el sofá con él y coloco su cabeza sobre mi regazo. Desearía con todas mis fuerzas acariciar y hundir mis dedos entre sus cabellos claros pero no sé si el doctor se enfadaría conmigo si me atreviese a hacer algo así.

Veo como sus ojos se abren, recuperando la consciencia lentamente, y como aun confuso busca algo conocido a su alrededor.

-Espero que estés cómodo doctor. Las esposas son únicamente para que no intentes huir antes de que sea capaz de explicarte todo- le digo mientras le señalo el vaso de agua y las pastillas- te ayudaran con el dolor y los calambres.

-Estabas en el supermercado, y el hombre de la carretera ¿Eras tú también?- me pregunta él sin apartar la mirada de mí. No necesito responderle porque él ya conoce la respuesta – me has secuestrado. ¿Por qué?

-Porque tengo algo que quiero enseñarte, pero tú no querías verme. Quiero que veas al fin quien soy, lo que soy – le respondo levantándome del sofá y dejándome caer de rodillas ante él, ahora sentado en mi lugar de antes. Me pongo a la altura de sus ojos para que nunca deje de mirarme- quiero que estés conmigo esta noche, quiero que veas lo que soy y también lo que hago, lo que he vuelto a hacer, por ti, para ti.

Me pongo de pie y le ayudo para que él también se levante. Salimos del salón y subimos hasta la segunda planta, abro la tercera puerta de la izquierda y le dejo entrar a él primero. No da más de tres pasos antes de parar en seco mientras yo entro también y cierro con llave la puerta tras nosotros.

-Te presento a Simon Martin – explico al doctor mientras camino hasta el hombre que hay sentado sobre una silla metálica en medio de la habitación, atado, amordazado y con una venda en los ojos. Arranco la venda mientras sigo hablando y paseando tras él pero mis ojos jamás se apartan del rostro del doctor- Simon es enfermero, y trabaja en el dispensario de medicinas del hospital y desde hace un tiempo he estado vigilándole. Es el encargado de repartir las medicinas a los enfermos del ala de cuidados paliativos, pero parece que ha decidido dejar de darles a esos pacientes que dependen de él las medicinas que necesitan para soportar el dolor y por ello ha sustituido una gran cantidad de pastillas reales por otras falsas, lo que hará que todas estas personas mueran después de pasar por un dolor constante e inimaginable por su culpa, mientras él se enriquece vendiendo los verdaderos medicamentos.

El silencio se extiende a nuestro alrededor, roto únicamente por los inútiles intentos que Simon hace para intentar soltarse y suplicarme por su vida. De pronto Simon se da cuenta de que en ningún momento desde que he entrado he estado hablando con él, sino con alguien situado a su derecha y gira la cabeza buscando desesperadamente la ayuda de esa nueva persona.

Le está mirando. Esta sucia rata ladrona y asesina está mirándole. A él.

Le pego un puñetazo en la cara, entre el pómulo izquierdo y el ojo. La sangre cubre esa parte de su cara hasta caer a su camisa.

-No le mires- le digo lentamente entre dientes intentando controlar mi ira. Le agarro de la camisa para hacer que me mire- no puedes mirarle, ni intentar hablar con él. No tienes derecho siquiera a respirar el mismo aire que él- Simon me mira aterrado pero desvía de nuevo la vista hacia Hannibal, solo un segundo antes de bajar la vista al suelo.

Le pego de nuevo. Otra vez. Otra vez. Otra vez. Otra vez.

Cuando paro y le miro de nuevo la sangre recorre libremente su rostro y mis puños, ahora ambos estamos cubiertos de rojo. Le agarro del pelo manchándole con su propia sangre.

-Él es mío. Jamás le tocaras. Jamás le hablaras. Jamás te lo daré así que ni se te ocurra volver a mirarle- le amenazo de nuevo y veo que esta vez ha captado el mensaje cuando baja la vista hacia el suelo. Le suelto y veo como su barbilla choca contra su pecho sin que Simon pueda evitarlo.

Me doy cuenta del terrible espectáculo que acabo de mostrarle a Hannibal, una de las peores versiones de mí mismo, pero ver al doctor aun en el mismo sitio, en la habitación, mirándome, me da esperanzas. Me acerco a él lentamente y me alegra ver que no ha retrocedido ante mí.

-Hannibal- comienzo suavemente- lamento que hayas visto esto, pero en mi defensa diré que Simon estaba siendo muy descortés contigo. Simon es un peligro para la sociedad, un peligro que debe ser eliminado pero del que la ley no puede ocupase ya que no deja pruebas que puedan delatarle, igual que paso con Henry y también con Rosalie. Nadie podía detenerles así que tuve que encargarme yo.

-¿Así es como lo justificas? ¿Un bien mayor?- Habla de nuevo el doctor visiblemente agitado.

\- No lo estoy justificando doctor. Soy un asesino, lo necesito, me gusta, se me da bien y no me arrepiento de serlo, pero después de tanto tiempo la emoción, la adrenalina que se liberaba por mi cuerpo, ya no me proporcionaba el mismo subidón que al principio, ya que ni la policía ni el FBI daban con las pequeñas migas de pan que les iba dejando para que se acercaran a mí, para que jugasen conmigo, así que después de unos años me empecé a aburrir. Decidí asesinar al oficial que estaba a cargo de la investigación para incentivar aún más a los cuerpos de seguridad, planee durante semanas el asesinato de Jack Crawford pero entonces su mujer enfermo y este se alejó del FBI durante un tiempo, así que decidí esperar hasta que regresase al cuerpo- explico – Cuando regreso a su puesto yo estaba listo, pero entonces te vi en su despacho, te conocí y todo cambio para mí. Con cada una de nuestras sesiones me di cuenta de que necesitaba ser algo más para ti que uno más de tus decenas de pacientes, convertirme en alguien más si quería ser digno de estar contigo, así que lo hice. Cambie por ti Hannibal, les di un significado a mis asesinatos para que así estuvieses orgulloso de mi obra, expuse mis trabajos solo para ti, para que vieses a la escoria que estaba viviendo a tu alrededor y la cual no merecía vivir. Les mate por y para ti.

\- ¿Me estas culpando a mí?- me recrimina del doctor nada más terminar de hablar – mataste a esas personas, buenas o malas, por ti mismo, no por mí.

-¡Claro que fue por ti!-le grito- Todo lo hice para que me vieras, que vieras que soy mucho más que solo tu paciente, más que un simple ser humano corriente y aburrido como el resto. Soy mejor que todos ellos- estoy tan enfadado porque aún no ve todo lo que he hecho para estar con él- ¡Eran regalos! Regalos para ti, para demostrarte cuanto me importas, que eres el único entre todos ellos y del mundo que me importa.

-¿Vas a matarme también?- me pregunta después de unos segundos y me horroriza que piense siquiera que yo podría hacerle daño- es el máximo grado de poder que alguien puede ejercer sobre otra persona y está claro que tú quieres poseerme.

Sus ojos marrones me atraviesan y doy un paso hacia atrás alejándome unos centímetros de él.

-Jamás te haría daño – intento explicarle sin atreverme a dar un solo paso- quiero que confíes en mí, que me creas y aceptes como soy. Que estés a mi lado y no te vayas jamás, pero necesito que estés a mi lado por propia voluntad – vuelvo a dar ese paso que he retrocedido antes y le sujeto el rostro con mis manos temblorosas para que no deje de mirarme-moriría por ti si me lo pidieses en este mismo momento. Te quiero Hannibal, con todo mi corazón.

Sus ojos, como siempre, son indescifrables para mí al igual que todo en él.

Estamos tan cerca el uno del otro que noto su calor por todo mi cuerpo. Mis manos me cosquillean allí donde están en contacto con su suave piel y respiro ansiosamente el aire que sale de él. Nuestros ojos no se han separado del otro en ningún momento.

La puerta de abajo cruje tras los golpes que le propina un visitante inesperado, pero no quiero moverme y no lo hago hasta el tercer golpe contra la madera de la puerta.

Suelto al doctor lentamente y salgo de la habitación dejando a Simon y al doctor dentro de una habitación que no he cerrado con llave al salir. Si quiero que el doctor confié en mi antes debo confiar yo plenamente en él.

Grito un "voy" desde el pasillo y después de lavarme la sangre de las manos y la cara, y cambiarme de camisa, voy hacia la puerta.

La abro y veo allí a la persona a la que llevo planeando matar desde hace años.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: la serie y los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a su autor y legítimos dueños y propietarios**

 **-00000000000000000-**

-Hola Jack- le saludo mientras le invito a pasar- no te esperaba a estas horas.

-Sí, sé que es tarde- se disculpa el hombre mientras entra a mi casa- pero necesitaba hablar urgentemente contigo.

Le invito a sentarse y le ofrezco una copa que el rechaza con un gesto de la mano.

-No te molestare mucho más tiempo, pero quería que fueses el primero en saber algo sobre el caso-su cuerpo esta tenso desde antes de entrar y destila nerviosismo por cada poro de su piel- es él.

Sé de lo que me está hablando sin tener que preguntarle.

-¿Estás seguro?- le pregunto ahora delante de él.

-Sí, el laboratorio ha confirmado tus sospechas. No han encontrado ni una huella extraña, pelo, barro, polen o ADN de ninguna clase en ninguna de las dos víctimas. Ni la escenificación ni los lugares donde las víctimas fueron abandonadas revelan ninguna pista sobre el asesino, así que cada vez me inclino más a creer en lo que me dijiste- para un momento de hablar y respira hondo un par de veces- el asesino de Chesapeake ha vuelto a matar.

El silencio se extiende entre nosotros y cada vez en más difícil soportarlo después de la bomba que Jack acaba de reconocer.

-Bueno eso era todo- me dice Jack levantándose y veo las ganas que tiene por irse- siento no haberte creído antes, pero no podía pensar siquiera en que ese "hombre", ese monstruo, volviese a aparecer en nuestras vidas.

Salgo con él al porche y veo como mis perros le acompañan hasta su coche, no me gusta que estén dentro de la casa cuando tengo trabajo en la planta de arriba.

Jack se ha ido y yo cierro la puerta principal.

-Nunca me fui.

Subo de nuevo las escaleras y entro en la habitación en la que Simon y Hannibal me esperan.

-Era Jack- le digo al doctor mientras me acerco a él, aunque sé que ha podido oír la conversación- solo con bajar hubieses podido parar todo esto- veo como al doctor también se le ha pasado esa idea por la cabeza- pero no lo has hecho y eso me hace muy feliz Hannibal- le recompenso por ello y dejo libre sus manos, las esposas caen al suelo con un ruido sordo y metálico que revota por toda la habitación.

Veo como el doctor aún no está muy cómodo con la situación, pero el no haberme delatado ante Jack, y más después de confesarle cuanto quería matar al agente, es todo un avance para nosotros.

-Bueno, entonces ceo que ya va siendo hora que empecemos con Simon-digo mientras camino hacia el hombre que aún está sentado y atado a la silla - ¿por dónde deseas que empiece doctor? Eras medico ¿no? Además, eres mi invitado así que te dejare elegir.

Como veo que no me responde decido empezar como siempre, así que agarro uno de los cuchillos que hay colocados sobre la mesa tras de Simon y lo acerco a una de sus arterias principales, esta vez la del muslo.

-Will- me detiene Hannibal- ¿Estás seguro de esto?- me pregunta, y solo espero que el doctor no crea que voy a echarme atrás con Simon- ¿En tu casa?

Su pregunta me sorprende y una sonrisa satisfecha se extiende ahora por mi rostro.

-No tengo vecinos que le vayan a escuchar gritar, además limpiare luego la habitación con lejía fuerte y en profundidad, y si por casualidad alguien viene y nota el olor culpare a los perros de haber tenido que limpiar con lejía- le explico mientras rodeo a Simon- tengo todo esto planeado y además él no será el primero en morir en esta habitación, ni el último.

Sigo mirando al doctor hasta que me doy cuenta de que él no tiene más que añadir y ha puesto ahora su mirada sobre Simon esperando mi actuación, así que sonriendo al espectador especial que tengo ante mis ojos comienzo con el primer acto de esta noche.


End file.
